The girl with the red lips
by ultimatefangirluk
Summary: When Hannibal's niece is introduced to the A-Team, she immediately clicks with them but what extents will she go to, to break them out of prison and clear their names? Face/OC


_**Let me introduce myself.**_

_**Adelaide Smith.  
Age: 27  
Career: MI5 Agent  
Nationality: English (of Northern Irish and English descent)**_

As I wiped my basic makeup off for the night, there was a knock on my door. Me, being me, decided to stay put. "Who is it?" I called. "Uncle John!" A familiar voice came from behind the door. I smiled. I hadn't seen him in ages. I was about to run to the door and open it but I realized I was all natural and I wasn't too happy with my bare face. I needed some mascara and eyeliner at least. "Alone?" I asked. "No. I brought some friends along." "Well, you'll have to bare with me for 2 minutes." "C'mon Adi!" I put some mascara on and applied a little eyeliner and answered the door. I was greeted by my grinning uncle and three men. "Adelaide!" "Uncle John!" I hugged him for about a minute then I pulled away. "Come in!" I lead them into the lounge. I went into the kitchen to pour some drinks. "So. Care to introduce me?" I asked my uncle as I handed the men, their drinks. "Ah, yeah. Adi, this is Lieutenant Peck, Sargent Baracus and Captain Murdock. Team, this is my niece, Adelaide." I greeted them all. "That's a bit of a mouthful. Any shorter names that I could address them by?" I asked, sitting down on a chair across from them. "Sure. Let's try again. Adi, this is Face, BA or Bosco and Murdock." He said. I greeted them again and felt a slight spark when I shook Face's hand. I met his gaze and smiled. I sat back down. "How long have you been in America?" Murdock asked. "Uh, about 20 years or so? I've been back to England a few times for um-" I looked to my Uncle and he nodded. "-missions." Murdock and BA looked a little confused but Face just looked at me as if he understood. "Are you a ranger?" BA asked, tapping his shoulder. "No. I'm a-" I started. "She's an agent." Face finished. _How did he know that? _"Uh, yeah. I'm an agent." "Really? For who?" BA asked happily. "That would be telling now, wouldn't it!" I joked while grinning. The guys chuckled a little. "Adi. I need to um, ask you something. Privately. Could we go to the kitchen?" Uncle John asked. "Sure." We stood up and made our way to the kitchen.

**NO POV**

"So Face, you like her?" Murdock asked, with a shit eating grin on his face that twinned Bosco's smile. "What?" Face asked, baffled. "C'mon fool. You know what he's talking about! You read her like a book when she hesitated and even I saw the spark when you touched the second time." BA added. "Well, yeah. I guess. She seems really special. She's only 27 and she's an agent for some secret service." "And not to mention, she's pretty hot." The guys all laughed as Hannibal and Adi talked in the kitchen.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Adelaide asked as she put some cutlery away. "C'mon Adi. You know what I want to talk about." Smith responded firmly. "The mission?"  
"Yes. The mission. Why didn't you tell me?"  
"It wasn't relevant. And how did you find out?"  
"Louisa."  
"Of course." Adi responded as she placed a fork away.  
"Are you sure, you don't want us to go with you? MI5 are okay about it-"  
"DON'T say the name of them! They'll hear."  
"Oh, c'mon Adi. Face has got you figured out to a tee and-"  
"It took you 10 years to figure me out. He's known me 10 minutes and he's figured me out? Okay then. And no. I'm going alone."  
"Whatever you say Adelaide but you call me when you get there and when you've finished."  
"I will. You know I will. Anyway, I want to try and figure your team out. See how long it takes me." I said, winking to him. He laughed. "Just like your grandmother."

**ADI'S POV**

We walked back into the living room too see the guys laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked, smiling. Their laughs slowly faded. "Nothing. Just an inside joke." Murdock replied, smiling. "So, you guys. Tell me something about yourselves." I said to them. "Well, Adi. B.A means Bad Attitude." "Really? I thought it might've been badass or something?" "No. Nope. He's no badass." Murdock added, laughing. Bosco glared at him. I put my hand on his. "I'm sure he is. Really." He smiled at me and I sat back in my seat. "Murdock! Go for it!" I said, a little too happily. I think the vodka in that coke was a little strong. "I'm the pilot of the team! I cook a mean secret sauce!" "I'll have to try-" I started. "No. You won't. Seriously. You don't want any anti-freeze." Face warned. I nodded in his direction and he smiled. God. His smile made me melt. "Okay then Face, how about you?" "Well, I speak fluent french." Wow. "Oh really? I do too. Try me." "Okay. Umm. Je trouve l'accent anglais très attractif." I smiled. "Oh vraiment? Je trouve les Américains qui parlent français très attractif." He winked at me and I blushed and smiled back. We were basically flirting and the others were oblivious. "Care to translate?" BA asked. I tapped my nose. "Nah. It's a secret." I looked back at Face and smiled. "Well, we better be going now. Morrison arranged that meeting in 20 minutes." Uncle John said, breaking our eye sex. "Aw. Really?" "Yes Adi." I pouted at him and he hugged me. I hugged the guys and felt that spark again with Face. "Hey, um. I'm free tomorrow. Do you guys want to meet up or something?" I asked my uncle, hopefully. "Yeah! That'd be great Adi. Where do you wanna meet?" "Coffee shop, down the road?" "Fine by me. 10 o'clock?" "I was thinking more along the lines of 11?" "Okay Adelaide. We'll see you then." "Bye guys." "Bye Adi!" They all chorused as I shut the door. My phone rang on the table and I ran over to it. HQ. _Great._

"Adelaide Smith speaking."  
_Adelaide. About the mission-  
_"Is this about Hannibal Smith?"  
_No. We just need to remind you to use your acting skills.  
_"Did you really need to call me to tell me that?"  
_Yes Smith.  
_"Goodbye. See you on Wednesday."  
I hung up. I did like my job. A lot. But sometimes, the unnecessary calls really get on your nerves.  
I wiped my eye makeup off that I'd applied for the guys and got changed into my pajamas. It was getting quite late so I got into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up at six am on the dot. Being an MI5 agent for 7 years, you learn a few things about timekeeping. I got up, showered, got into some running clothes and set off on my morning run. I was mid way through the route when I bumped into someone and fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry." A familiar voice said as a hand was offered to me. I took his hand and looked up to see Face. "Adelaide?" He asked, looking confused. "Hey Face and it's Adi." He laughed. "Sorry Adi. I wasn't paying attention to where I was running." "It's fine. I was sort of focused on the ground too." We both laughed until it started to rain. "Oh god. I wasn't expecting it to be like this!" I exclaimed. "Here." He handed me his jacket. "No. No. It's not your fault, I didn't bring one. Keep it." I said pushing it back to him. "If you insist. I have another one." I looked at him and he smirked. I placed my hand out and he put the jacket into it, smiling. I put his jacket on and it smelt like his aftershave. I wrapped it around me because it was big. He put his arm around my waist. "Let's go get some coffee." He said. We both ran through the rain to the nearest coffee shop that we were meant to be meeting at that day and we got a table and some drinks. "So, Adelaide. We didn't really learn about you last night." He said, taking a sip from his cup. "Apparently, _you've _got me figured out down to the tee." He looked at me and smiled. "Maybe I have." "Tell me what you've figured out." "You're an amazing girl." "Well, I'll give you that. Is that it?" "There's some other stuff that um," He looked around the shop then leaned in. "I can't reveal out in public. Oh and, you're very attractive." I blushed. He really thought that I was good looking. "You're not too shabby, yourself!" I laughed. "Hey. You want to go back to mine? I mean, the rain doesn't look like it's going to clear up anytime soon and we're both going to catch a cold if we stay in wet clothes." He raised his eyebrow suggestively at me. "Oh no. I didn't mean it like that! I meant, I have some spare clothes you could wear at mine!" I said as I slapped his hand. "Aw. I was hoping you meant it like it sounded." He said pouting. "I don't fuck before the first date." I said, standing up. He laughed and stood up too. We made our way out of the shop and got a taxi back to mine. It was quite a long run that I took so we were quite far from my house.  
Once we'd pulled up at my place, I paid the driver and let us in. "Make yourself at home. I'll go and get some towels and clothes." I said as I ran up the stairs. I grabbed some sweatpants and a t-shirt for Face and some towels. I got dry and hanged into some leggings and Uncle John's top that he'd left once. It was a basic grey tee that had a huge A plastered on the front of it. I went downstairs to see Face on the sofa reading a furniture magazine, looking very bored. He looked up to me and examined my t-shirt. "Isn't that Hannibal's?" He asked. "Yeah. It keeps me really warm and I'm cold." I replied as I placed the pile of clothes into his hands. "Go and get changed in there. There's a shower upstairs if you want one." "That'd be nice. Thanks Adi." He said as he made his way upstairs. I went into the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal then I went into the lounge and turned the TV on. I fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

I opened my eyes and realized that I was lead on the sofa with my head on Face's lap. "Hey sleepy!" He said, looking down at me. "What time is it?" I asked sitting up. "About 9." "So we have 2 hours spare. Want to call them and arrange it for ten or," His phone rang. "Sorry. I'll have to take this." He said as he got up. "Okay." He went into the kitchen and I picked my empty bowl of cereal up and followed him into the kitchen quietly. I placed the bowl in the sink as he began to talk on the phone. "What do you mean?" He said firmly. "Wednesday?" He asked. "Okay Hannibal. See you later." He hung up. "What did he want?" I asked him as I cleaned some dishes. "Private matters." He responded. "Face, c'mon. He's my uncle. I'm gonna find out sooner or later." I said, hitting his arm with a cloth. "Well, later it is then." He laughed. I run some water over my fingers and flicked it at him. "How'd you form this 'A-Team' then?" I asked, purely out of curiosity. "Hannibal sort of saved me, with the help of Bosco's driving skills." He explained leaning against the counter.  
"What about Murdock?"  
"Hannibal took us to the hospital in Mexico and we needed a doctor to stitch Bosco's wound up-"  
"Wound? How'd he get a wound?"  
"Hannibal shot him."  
"He's always doing that. Carry on."  
"We bumped into Murdock, assuming he was the doctor. He smelt gas on my shirt and sort of, set me on fire."  
"Crazy guy, huh?"  
"Yeah. But in actual fact, he was a pilot so he flew us straight out of Mexico and 8 years later, here we are."  
"What was Uncle John saving you from anyway?"  
"I sort of, slept with this guy's wife and he tried to set me on fire."  
"Well, serves you right then!"  
"Hey. She was hot."  
"That word. It's so demeaning. _Hot._"  
"Well, what if I were to say that you were hot?"  
"I would slap you in the face, there and then. If you were to apologize, I would probably full on kiss you." I joked.  
"Well then, you're hot." He said. I walked up to him and slapped him rather hard. "Sorry?" He said, smirking.  
"Okay." I said before turning around and going back to the sink.  
"What about my kiss?"  
"What kiss?"  
"I apologized."  
"Faaaace."  
"What?"  
"I didn't promise."  
"You didn't say you were kidding either."  
"Fine."  
I marched over to him and smashed my lips to his. I felt the spark again but this time it was more powerful. He kissed me back and I wrapped my hands around his neck. He grabbed my waist and pulled me into him. I'd never had a kiss like that. We both pulled away for air, smiling.  
"Wow." I gasped, bringing my hand through my hair.  
"Yeah. That was..special." "  
"Yeah." I looked up to him and he smiled.  
"We should do that more often."  
"Face. I-"  
There was a knock on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it to see Uncle John, Murdock and BA.  
"Adi! Think we can go for that coffee a little early?" Murdock asked.  
"Uh, sure." I responded. "Hey Face? We're going for an early coffee!" I called into the kitchen. Face came out, seconds later and stood by me.  
"Face?! What are you doing here?" Uncle John asked, quite firmly.  
"It's not what it looks like Hannibal. We bumped into each other in the rain and we needed a change of clothes." Face said for me.  
"I think the big man was about to whoop yo' ass!" Bosco laughed.  
"So, coffee?" I asked, grabbing a jacket for me and one for Face from the hanger on the wall.


End file.
